Thyrax
The Thyrax are an aquatic serpentile race of Xeno's hailing from the world of Valok located in the Golgotha Stars of Segmentum Tempestus. They are a vile race who beleive themselves as superior to all other races who deserve only Indocrination; a method which converts bodies living or otherwise into cold fusions of flesh and metal and be to used by the Thyrax in what ever manner they see fit. Biology A serpentile race, the Thyrax are similar to the Terran Eel in their body shape and apperance. Their head has four eyes located on the top and bottom of the skull and the jaw is split vertically with four large fangs protuding out the end of the mouth, behind the head sit multiple fins which the Thyrax uses to move around underwater. The colour of the body is ussually a light brown however variants do exist especially amongst different Covens, Thyrax bodies can measure up to 2 metres in length when reaching adulthood at about 80 standard Terran years but only weight a few kilograms in mass. le moar cumming soon Society and Culture The Thyrax are an extremely arrogant race, each Thyrax staunchly beleives himself to be superior over other races and even other Thyrax. Due to this the Thyrax race is split into several dozen warring factions known as Covens, these Covens are made up of bloodlines of Thyrax as the only possible loyalty a Thyrax can get is that of his offspring and familiy. Thyrax society is brutal with different Thyrax allways contesting eachover and vying for more power. Covens The Thyrax Covens do vary in their ways and overall power however the usage of Indocrinated armies of slaves remains mostly the same amongst all Covens and the constant changing of rule due to the natural lust for power that Thyrax have is fairly common. Each Coven is made up of a bloodline of Thyrax due to Thyrax often only trusting their own family and offspring to not backstab them, even then however the nature of Thyrax often gets the better of them with some Covens being riddled with internal conflict, subterfuge, assassinations and even civil war. Some Covens are more powerful than others with some controlling entire systems while others still contest over a single world, however it is not unknown for several less powerful to put aside their differences and form up in temporary alliances if a single Coven is gaining too much over the others and risks destroying them all. Notable Covens are as follows: The Drakos One of the most powerful Covens, it has been said that the Drakos could have conquered all the other Covens and rule over the entire Thyrax race if they werent allready being on the frontlines with the war against the Kryschine. As most of the Drakos forces are used for attacking and defending from the Kryschine, who are near impossible to Indocrinate due to their enviromental requirements the Drakos are unable to gain bodies through raiding and instead rely on massive farms that breed mostly humans and Orks that are used to fuel the Drakos army. The Drakos Coven control 6 heavily fortified planets and having millions of Indocrinated under their command, their leader is CUMMING SOON Military Thyrax Army List HQ Prelate The equilavent to an Imperial Guard General, Prelates field entire armies of Indocrinated and Thyrax soldiers and will ussually answer only to their Coven's Monarch. All Thyrax with the position of Prelate would have dozens and potentially hundreds of years of service for their Coven and will have to prove to be extremely loyal inorder to be trusted with the command of a portion of the Covens military forces. The set designation for the amount of troops a Prelate commands is impossible to define with some controlling hundreds and others millions of Indocrinated and lesser ranked Thyrax warriors. Even though they go through rigorous testing to prove they are "loyal servants" it is not uncommon for Prelates to turn on their masters and take control of the entire Coven themself which is why wise Monarchs will allways makesure their Prelates forces are not superior in strength to their own aswell as keeping them in check through fear with execution being one of the quicker and more leniant punishements that are given to Prelates who fail their Monarch. While Prelates dont ussually fight in the field of battle and more lead their forces from the rear, they control TCS-5 Warsuits equipped with state of the art command systems aswell as powerful weaponry incase the Prelate comes under attack. Battle Minister While Prelates command entire armies from the back of the lines, Battle Minsters lead smaller groups similar in size to a Imperial Guard Compony from the front and show no aversion into getting into the thick of battle. Battle Ministers are ussually selected by their commanding Prelate who will either show distinctive skills in command and battle often to the point where they are noticed by the Monarch and promoted to rank of Prelate or are publicly executed by their Prelate should they fail. In combat, Battle Ministers pilot the large TC5 Warsuits capable of being outfitted with a wide range of weaponry from Accelator Cannons, Heavy Coil Guns, Plasma lances and so on. In a standard firefight between the Thyrax and another foe, Battle Minsters will be at the frontlines directing commands to the Thyrax troops and Indocrinated under his domain while he himself will observe the fight waiting for the right moment to charge in himself to take down powerful enemies or provide heavy support. Minsters will ussually have an entourage of CUMMING SOON to protect them and aid them in combat, along with the other infantry and vehicles in his command which can range from a hundred to over several thousand. Troops Elite Elite Slasher Indocrinated Similar to an Imperial Guard Sergeant in function, Elite Slashers are used for coordinating more advanced tactics and basically taking "command" of nearby Slashers. Elite Slashers are still Indocrinated, and are used and treated as nothing more than tools, they are built with not only more advanced weaponry but also a much smarter AI capable of planning out calculated strikes aswell as relaying these orders to nearby Slashers. For Weapons, Elite Slashers will ussually carry Short Ranged Plasma Lances that are effective against heavy infantry such as Space Marines and even vehicle armour unlike the standard Ripper Blades which are only really useful against light and medium infantry. Fast Attack Slasher Indocrinated One of the most common Indocrinated troop types used by the Thyrax, "Slashers" charge head on into the enemy lines equipped with Ripper Blades on each hand which they use to slice through enemy infantry splattering blood, limbs and gore of the victim everywhere which often causes nearby enemies to lose morale and flee as they see their comrades ripped apart limb from limb. Slashers are feilded in the millions and will ussually be the spearpoint of any Thyrax advance or spearhead, they are extremely cheap and simple to manufacture due to their crude but effective weaponry. Slashers will legs will typically be augmented the most compared to the rest of the body inorder to attain high running speed and agility, parts of their arm such as the elbow and hands will be fused with metal for melee prowess while the torso and head remain mostly flesh. When on their own, Slashers will use extremely basic tactics such as charging head straight into enemies in sight which ussually results in the Slashers being pathetically gunned down or the victims being vicously teared apart in melee. However if being commanded by a Slasher Elite they will often adopt a more Stalker like strategy, lurking in the shadows and dodging from cover to cover instead of just charging in, picking off enemies one by one and tactically ambushing opponents and sometimes even posing as dead bodies to kill the enemy in a much more effective way. Heavy Support Vehicles Technology Relations Worlds Notable Characters History Quotes About Category:OrkMarine Category:Xenos Species Category:Planetary Factions